1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to very long spouts for providing a stream of water in the shape of a sheet or curtain directly on a tub wall. In particular, the design is particularly well suited for tubs having undulated side walls.
2. Background of the Art
Some types of spouts for dispensing a narrow sheet of water directly into a bathtub basin, are known. Water flowing in a sheet from such spouts is aesthetically pleasing. However, such spouts are suitable only for relatively narrow sheets of water. For sheets of water having a width of over several feet, for example, such designs would require water flow and pressure unsupportable with standard plumbing, and inter alia would lead to unacceptable noise and splashing problems. The art also has developed tub wall inlet systems where water entered in conventional strip fashion against the sides of the tub. However, such systems often required header space needed for other uses in two person tubs, were complex and expensive, and did not involve the type of undulating head of water desirable here. Therefore, it can be seen that a need existed for an improved spout assembly.